The semiconductor light emitting device is equipped with an electrode that contacts a surface of a semiconductor layer. The semiconductor light emitting device emits light as a result of an electric current from the electrodes. A comparatively large light emitting device is desired for lighting equipments. For this reason, thin wire electrodes have been considered that extend from pad electrodes along a top surface of a semiconductor. Further, metal thin electrodes have also been considered that have fine openings of nanometer (nm) scale in them and cover all over the light emitting surfaces for semiconductor light emitting devices. However, a further increase in brightness is desired in semiconductor light emitting devices.